Some Kind Of Family
by ConfusedArt
Summary: It's a common consensus that being part of a family, however big or small, is important. That's what exists here - a family. It may be a warped, strange family, but it's good enough.  Orphanage!Vocaloids ftw.
1. Mornings

_[A/N] The ideas for this story came from an RP, and I've kind of gotten quite attatched to it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, nope._

_Hmm, I should probably carry on with Virus before I start a new fic... Meh whatever. I'll do it later ;)  
><em>

_I'll put the list of ages and stuff at the end (:  
><em>

_Let's go~!_

* * *

><p>"Kids, we're leaving in ten minutes, could you please get on the bus?"<p>

Kikaito was, once again, reaching breaking point. Every day, trying to get everyone off to school/work/wherever they were supposed to be seemed like a complete nightmare from which he could not wake, and this morning definitely wasn't breaking the mould. They were already running late and so far only Teto had managed to drag herself out of the house - she was practically decorating the bus with crumbs as she waited.

Perhaps sensing the crime that was bread being eaten by someone other than himself, Ted was the first to join her. He bolted onto the vehicle and promply snatched the food, causing his sister to burst into tears.

Groaning, Kikaito stepped back into the building, "Five minutes and we go! Anyone not ready by that time gets no pocket money this week!"

"That's totally child abuse." Neru was the next to materialise, refusing to take her eyes off her phone even to safely navigate her way down the stairs, "And, also, you only said ten minutes like, three minutes ago. You're such a liar."

"Yes, thank you, Neru." Realising that nobody was going to be ready anywhere near on time at this rate, the blonde man sighed, "Sixty seconds, everyone!"

Up above, Rin leant over the banister, "That's no fair! I was just about happy with five minutes, but now you're just cheating, cheapskate."

Her brother Len appeared by her side, rolling his eyes, "Doesn't matter, idiot. You're ready anyway..." he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her towards the stairs.

Clearly infuriated at the thought of having to walk behind him, the female twin snatched her arm from his grasp and pushed past. She then proceeded to speed down the stairs so fast she didn't have time to brake before running face first into the wall.

In the time it took to convince the girl that her nose was not broken, her head was not about to roll off and of course she was still beautiful, almost everyone had managed to get themselves out of the building. Unfortunately, by now they were already at least an hour late.

Following the twins onto the vehicle, Kikaito did a quick head count, having to try again when he didn't get the right amount.

"Okay, who isn't here?"

"Me."

"No, Lily, you're definitely here..."

"Nope, I'm not. I'm back in bed, sleeping, where I should be."

"Great. Well, at least we'll have a more pleasant journey then."

"What's that supposed to me-"

"Where's Mikuo?"

Luki, one of the two other members of staff present on that day, leant against the door and smirked slighty, "He's getting changed, because someone told him that it's not against the school's dress code for boys to wear skirts..." he cast a look at the woman standing next to him, who folded her arms across her chest and held her chin up high.

"Well, it's not!" Kaiko, his co-worker countered as she glared back in his direction, "He had the right to know, and if we're bringing up mistakes now, you're the one who told Akaito he could have five more minutes in bed..."

"You did what?"

Luki looked suddenly sheepish and seemed to decide that the round beneath his feet was a very interesting place to fix his gaze, "Well, uh, he was threatening to empty chilli powder in my coffee if I said no, so..."

Up until now the population of the bus had been relatively quiet, listening to the drama. At the thought of making someone's morning miserable, however, a single voice at the back of the bus piped up, "Ooh, that sounds like fun..."

"Don't even think about it, Zatsune..." Rubbing his forehead to ease his oncoming headache, Kikaito groaned again, "Kaiko, tell Mikuo to hurry up. Luki, get Akaito out here, I don't care if we're all drinking chilli for the next few months."

Around half an hour later, everyone who was supposed to be on the vehicle was present and ready to go. As the noise in the confined space began to rise once again, Kikaito wearily took his place in the driver's seat. For a minute he considered letting Luki drive - sure, the boy hadn't yet passed his driving test, but he knew where all the pedals were.

Sighing to himself, the man started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. It was only a ten minute drive, and then he'd have a whole day of peace and quiet before pick up time...

However, as he noticed Meiko pulling a bottle out of her bag for a crafty swig, Miku singing at the top of her lungs and Gumo tying a screaming Gumi's training bra to his forehead, he realised that these next ten minutes were going to seem like a very, very, very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] **

**Not sure if this place is strictly an orphanage, though. It's more likely a care home, or something. I should have thought this through, shouldn't I?  
><strong>

**So, yeah. I promised a character list, right?**

**'Kids'  
><strong>

**Meiko, Gakupo, Dell and Deruko - 18  
><strong>

**Kaito, Luka, Akaito, Gakuko - 17**

**Miku, Gumi, Gumo, Zatsune, Lily, Haku, Hakuo, Zeito - 16**

**Kiaito, Taito, Neru, Teto, Ted - 15**

**Rin, Len -14**

**Mikuo - 9**

**Nigaito - 6**

**Human!Tako - 2 **

**Staff**

**Kikaito - 30s**

**Luki - 21**

**Kaiko - 20**

**There's so many of them OTL And yeah, I mixed up the ages a bit. Good times.**

**There are others who will appear later, I haven't forgotten them. They're probably just not orphans. :3**

**So uh... Hope you enjoyed it, there will be more soon R&R or whatever. Ciao~**


	2. The Adventures Of Octopus and Drunkard

_[A/N] Sorry for the shortness, I wanna be able to update this regularly so the chapters can't be too long._

_Also, the chapter title is totally related.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, which is probably a good thing orz I also don't own Narnia. Yeah.  
><em>

* * *

><p>As soon as he'd closed the door behind him, Luki let out a huge sigh. Finding the nearest seating he flopped down dramatically, hand on his head, "Wow, I'm so glad that's over with..."<p>

He had been hoping to get a laugh - or at least a smile - out of his co-worker, but unfortunately Kaiko still seemed to be sulking.

"Oh, come on! What crawled up your a- AAH! What was that for?"

"Watch your language." The bluenette scolded him, nodding towards the doorway where a pink haired toddler was sitting, "It wasn't even a hard kick. Man up."

Luki wholeheartedly disagreed with this statement - it had been a _very_ hard kick, and he feared his shin would never be the same again - but he decided it would be safer to keep his mouth closed. Instead he strolled over to the doorway, picking up the small child in his arms, "Hey there, little Tako. How's my favourite niece today?"

Tako giggled, tugging lightly on a strand of the man's hair, "Uncle Luki! Tako want be octopus!"

Laughing, Luki nodded, "Yeah, doesn't everyone?"

The girl paused for a moment, not quite understanding, "No. Tako be octopus _now_!"

Sighing loudly to show how clearly unimpressed she was, Kaiko decided to take over, "You want your octopus costume, right Tako? How about we go and find that now, yeah?"

"Yeah! Octopus time!"

Setting Tako down on the floor, Luki grinned, "I... I knew that was what she wanted, really. I was just, y'know, playing about..."

"Mhm. Sure you did. Nigaito's upstairs, he had to stay off ill again today, you should probably go check on him."

The bluenette didn't even glance over her shoulder as she followed Tako out of the room, and Luki was left feeling dejected and slightly confused. She hadn't been at all like this yesterday, she'd been her usual happy and smiley self then... what was the problem today? He didn't _remember_ doing anything to piss her off this time...

_ Women..._ he thought, as he exited the room and made his way towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're here, everyone off."<p>

Kikaito waited as patiently as he could for everyone to vacate the vehicle, feeling immensely relieved as he watched all of them disappear inside. All of them, except one.

"I'm not getting off."

Turning around to face the back of the bus, the blonde man couldn't resist the temptation to roll his eyes, "Lily, please... look, your friends are waiting for you..." he pointed towards the three others that were loitering outside the bus, "Although they should _probably_ be in lessons now..."

Lily glared, "I don't care, they're not really my friends. They just feel sorry for me because I'm the new kid, when they totally _shouldn't_ feel sorry for me because I'm practically a _princess_, and they're just commoners and-"

"If you don't get off the damn bus I will _carry_ you out, you little brat..." Meiko got to her feet, swaying very slightly. Kikaito wondered how much alcohol she had been hiding in the bottle she was now holding, because at this moment in time it was very much _empty_, "You're gonna make me late for work and I will actually kill you."

In the seat next to her, Gakupo snorted and crossed his arms, "Yeah, but it's not as if that really matters. They won't fire you for being late, just for turning up drunk every day..."

"You shuddup, you... you airhead. I turn up work to drunk all the time and they don't even notice!"

"I seriously doubt that, you can't even get your words the right way round-"

"Yeah, well I'll make your _face_ not the right way round, smartass-"

"I'd like to see you try, bottle fairy-"

"Right, that's it-"

"Children, please!" Kikaito had to shout to be heard over the rapidly raising voices. His headache was growing stronger by the minute, "Meiko, sober up. You _will_ get fired if you keep this up, and you are _not_ carrying Lily because if you drop her we'll never hear the end of it. Gakupo, stop antagonising her, at least she _has_ a job, however temporary that may be. And Lily..." he turned his attention to the back of the bus to find that said girl had disappeared, "...where's Lily?"

"She-" Meiko took a break one word into her sentance to hiccup before bravely struggling onwards, "She snuck out the back when you weren't lookin'. I can't blame her, you're really annoying when you-" Another hiccup, "When you shout and stuff."

Mildly impressed, Kikaito turned to face forwards again and started the engine, "Well, that solves one problem. Let's go."

"FOR NARNIA!" Meiko screeched, taking an imaginary sip from her empty bottle as the bus began to move once again.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Again, sorry for the shortness. At least you know there's more to come soon ;D**

**Also, thought I'd mention that there will be many pairings in this. Some of them straight, some of them not. Some of them will last until the end (probably) but some of them will only be temporary. And... I might have quite a strange taste in pairings so... just thought I'd let everyone know, so that you can't say I didn't warn you ;D**

**Well, until next time...  
><strong>


	3. Best Friends

_[A/N] So, yeah. Another chapter, wooh!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, blablabla~ _

_Ooh, forgot to mention, there's kinda going to be quite a lot of angst in this... not right now, but later XD Just a warning. I don't think it'll be that bad I'll have to change the rating but... you never know :D And also, it may seem like some characters get more focus than others but I'm trying to share the attention as equally as I can XD_

_Thanks to the people who've reviewed-_

_Okay, sorry, I'll get on with it now. :3_

* * *

><p>The second she stepped off the bus, Lily was very nearly knocked off her feet. What seemed like a massive ball of energy had thrown itself at her, and after nearly ploughing her over proceeded to squeeze her half to death.<p>

"Yay, you're finally here!" The energy ball, also known as Miki, squealed, "I was getting _so_ worried that something had happened or something!"

Lily would have given the girl some kind of moody reply - for example, "No, everything was fine until I saw you." or "If you keep crushing me like that then _something_ definitely will happen" - but she couldn't quite gather enough air in her lungs to speak, and was beginning to feel quite light-headed.

"U-um, Miki, I think you should let go now..." Piko, who had been standing there watching the _assault_ the whole time, finally spoke up, "She's going a bit... purple..."

"Ooh, sorry!" the redhead finally let go, cheerfully oblivious to the death she had almost caused, "I was just so excited to see my _best friend_!"

Gasping in huge breaths in an attempt to refill her lungs, Lily tried to reply, "I'm... I'm not... your... best... friend..."

"What about me?" Suddenly Piko looked devastated, clinging to Miki's arm, "M-Miki, I though _I_ was your best friend!"

"Silly, we went through this yesterday, and the day before, and the day before. You're my _Best_ best friend, and Lily is my best friend, and Iroha is my almost-best-but-not-quite-best-friend because she's too old to be my _proper_ best friend."

It was only then that the blonde noticed. Iroha - who was bigger, stronger and older than Lily's attacker - had also standing there the whole time.

"You!" Instantly Lily pointed a finger in the oldest girl's direction, seething, "You were here all along! And you didn't try to save me _why_?"

For a moment, Iroha said nothing. Then she simply smiled, "Well, I was going to, but then... you both looked so cute, I decided not to. Sorry."

Fortunately, Miki chose this moment to grab hold of both Lily and Piko's wrists, "That's enough chatting, guys! We have to get to lessons, there's only like... uh... ten minutes left! Let's go!"

Without giving the others a chance to respond she began to run, dragging her two unfortunate friends behind her and leaving a chuckling Iroha to stand and watch.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Miku stared at the clock. She'd barely been in this lesson for long and already she was bored almost to tears. There was only ten minutes to go, but the teal haired girl didn't know if she could last that long.<p>

Normally, she would have taken this time to read. Not books - oh no, books would make her look _far_ too much like a geek - but usually she stopped at a nearby shop to pick up a few magazines. They were all full of interesting stories and great tips - like how to brush your hair 200 times in one go without it getting all frizzy, although she had yet to master that particular tecnique.

Today, however, two things had prevented her from this normal routine. One being the massive rush this morning, and two being that she didn't have any money. She hadn't recieved pocket money this week because she almost burnt the kitchen down, although Luki had seemed pretty impressed by this - he told her it took real skill to set fire to lettuce.

So instead of doing something interesting, this time she'd had to actually listen to the teacher. Some of the others - mainly Len and Ted - had told her on numerous occasions that she should pay attention in class, and that she might find out something interesting.

_It's not as boring as you think, _they had promised.

Well, at least now Miku knew never to listen to those two again, because they were total liars. As soon as the class was dismissed she was on her feet, and out of the door before anyone else.

"Finally!" a grin slid onto the tealette's face as she got outside, into the fresh air. Not stopping for a second, she began to head towards the bench where she regularly sat with some of the others. It was then that something caught her attention. A quite small something with the same coloured hair as her, sitting on his own in a corner.

Rolling her eyes slightly, Miku made her way over, "Mikuo? What are you doing sitting here on your own?"

"Everyone is being mean to me!" He whined, clutching his knees to his chest, "All the girls keep laughing at me and the boys said they were gonna _get_ me because I'm stupid."

"...Is it because you're wearing a skirt?"

"Mhm."

Forgetting about everything else, Miku sat next to her little brother, putting one arm round him, "Yeah, well, _they're_ the idiots. Next time tell those boys that if they _dare_ try to get you then _I'll_ get _them_!"

"Um, but I don't want you to get in trouble so no." Mikuo pouted, flicking her hand slightly, "It's okay, I'm good at hiding, but I have to do that now so that they don't find me."

The little boy stood up and Miku did the same, raising an eyebrow, "Well, you can't hide all the time. You could come and sit with us..."

"But then they'll think I'm a baby, and I don't want to sit with you because you talk about boring stuff."

"...Oh. _Fine_ then, be that way-"

"You could come and play with me..." a quiet voice interrupted. The owner of the voice was a small girl, who appeared to be the same age as Mikuo, "I'm all alone too, no one talks to me because my daddy is a teacher. What's your name?"

"Uh... I'm Mikuo. What's your name?"

"Yuki. Wanna play tag?"

"..Okay!"

Miku watched the two kids run off, stunned by the speed at which their friendship had formed. She shook her head, blinked a few times, and began to head to her previous destination. While doing this, she tried not to feel jealous of her little brother's relationship skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo. <strong>

**So, uhm, new characters introduced in this chappie - **

**Miki, Piko - 16**

**Iroha - 17**

**Yuki - 9**

**Aaand I thought I should reply to some of the reviews down here, just because.**

**Hopeblossom - Thank you (: x**

**UltimateLollipopNinjaa - Thanks :3 Actually I hadn't even thought of that pairing before XD I guess some of my fave pairings are really canon, but others I don't think many other people agree with... haha. x**

**asdf - It's a shame you didn't log in to leave a comment :') I'm sorry it's not quite your thing, but thanks for taking the time to review anyway XD x**


End file.
